Seven Knights Beginners Guide
Seven Knights Beginner's Guide #1: Form a Farming team Farming is essential for 7K Players & provides a stable source of Rubies. Asgar (1'☆' & 2'☆)' stages 6-10 & 7-10 are good for 1'☆' & 2'☆' fodder. 13- 1 threw 13- 5 are good for 3'☆'+ fodder. 8'''-'''10 threw 8'''-'''15 are good for Gold Farming. |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #000080; text-align:center; font-size:100%;"| How should I manage my keys while Farming? |- | colspan="3" |It takes 7 keys to Level up a hero from 1 to 30. You regenerate 1''' key Every '''10 mins. You stop regenerating keys once you reach your Max Key Regen amount (*Amount depends on player LVL) . Always make sure you're regenerating Keys. Use Honor, Daily Quests, Guild Check in for extra keys. Rubies can also be used |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #000080; text-align:center; font-size:100%;"| I'm running out of fodder, how do you keep a steady supply of fodder coming? |- | colspan="3" |Some of this is strictly RNG, there are times when your unlucky & fodder doesn't drop. The main answer to this is to stock up on fodder during Saturday & Sunday's Hot Time. During this time the Hero Drop rate on Worlds 1 '''through '''7 are greatly increased. World 13 always increases hero drop rate during Hot Time. |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #000080; text-align:center; font-size:100%;"| Farming Overview |- | colspan="3" |'7 Keys' = 4 Fodder LVL 1 - 30 & 12''' Rubies'. It takes Nia about 5 mins to level four fodder up to 30 (Without Boost). Leveling up 100 fodder with Nia takes '''25' teams with 4 fodder,will cost 175 Keys, takes roughly 1 hour 40 mins, and rewards 300 Rubies. |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #000080; text-align:center; font-size:100%;"| Gold Farming Mid - End Game |- | colspan="3" |During Hot Time World 8 gives extra gold, stage 8 - 15 Easy costs 2 keys , rewards 20k gold and takes roughly 60 seconds to clear with Nia. If you're in need of gold this is the stage to farm. * The gold boost from hot time lasts 4 hours. * At 60' seconds & 20k gold for each clear, you can clear this stage 232 times in 4 hours ** Gold Rewarded: roughly 4.640.000 gold. '''This will cost about '''464 keys. Fodder: It takes 4 clears & 8 keys to level 4 fodder to level 30. In 4 hours you can level up 116 fodder, rewarding you with 348 rubies. If using your 100 boost mode clears then you get roughly 6M - 8M depending on fodder drop gold. Leaving you with 2 HRs of hot time left. In this time you can can clear the stage 132 times & make an additional roughly 2,640.000 gold for a total of 8,640,000 gold. '''Costing '''864 keys. * 8-15 (Hot Time) 4 hours (without boost mode) = 4.64 million gold ; 464 keys * 8-15 (Hot Time) 4 hours (with boost mode) = 8.64 million gold; 864 keys |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #000080; text-align:center; font-size:100%;"| What should I do with all of my fodder? |- | colspan="3" |You should use most of your fodder on fusing 3'☆' heroes to expand your hero pool or to Rank up Elements. Power up your 3'☆' heroes to +5 (it takes three 3☆ & one 2'☆' to +5 a 3'☆' hero) |} If you aren't able to clear 3 waves with one hero you may need a Secondary Farmer to provide a DMG buff & AOE attack. What to Spend Rubies from Farming on? Completing your Masteries should be your 1st priority when spending Rubies as the buffs from Masteries apply to all game modes. After your Masteries are completed focus on completing Step Up Summons which guarantee a Special Hero. 2. Participate in all Daily & Timed Events Daily Quests There are 5 daily quests. Each gives a small reward, complete them all for a 4-6☆ Hero Ticket # Quests: ## Complete 3 adventure stages : 4 - 6* Rice Cake ## Complete the Daily Dungeon: Gold ## Complete a Castle Rush: 4 - 6* Power up Crystal ## Use Special Hero Summon : 3 - 6* Hero Ticket ## Battle in the Arena: Gold Daily Activities * Daily Dungeon- This is the main Source of Elements in Seven Knights. Can be run once for free, subsequent entries cost rubies * World Boss - this is your main source of WB points to use in exchange for PvE items * Guild Activities: Check in / Collect ** Castle Rush - Rewards CR points based on score, points can be exchanged for hero tickets & more ** Guild Dungeon - Rewards Ores, Item Tickets & More upon stage completion. ** Guild War: - Rewards Guild Coins, Honor & Rubies / Topaz each month. *Smart Mode **Celestial Tower / Raid / Tartarus: Collect / Loot every 10 hours * Special Hero Summon - To get to Special Hero Summon: Lobby>Contents>Special Hero Summon * Erin's Quiz - Reward: 3-6* Hero Ticket Located: Lobby> At top in middle * Unknown Area - Once a day you can collect a reward from Unknown Area. ''Weekly Quests - '' There are 5 weekly quests. Each gives a decent reward and 1 quest will give a good reward. For completing each weekly quest you receive a 6* Hero Ticket. * Weekly Special Quests - There are 5 Total, noteworthy rewards are: 6☆ Hero, 4☆ Element, 5☆Boss Jewel, 5-6☆ Accessory * Quests ** Battle in world boss x5 ** Claim smart mode loot x10 ** Fuse heroes x5 ** Battle in the Arena x? ** ''Weekly Seasons - '' * Arena Season - At the end of the season you are give a reward of rubies and topaz according to your rank in Arena * Tartarus & World Boss Season - At the end of the season you are give a reward of rubies and topaz according to your rank in Arena 3. Setting/Powering up your Team 4- Power up your Heroes Now that you have a few high star heroes taking up space its time to put them to us * First you'll need to decide which heroes you need/ don't need. Then Power up the 4*/5* Heroes you don't need & fuse them using fodder gained from farming as materials. * Refer to 4.E for the most efficient way to power up heroes * 4.13- Some general Hero's of note to keep: Special Heroes, Heroes with Awakening, Any Crusader, Any Specialized Hero, Normal Heroes with 6 turn specific debuff immunity (Victoria, Lania) used for World Boss & Castle Rush. (Asura, Yui, Jake, Mao Song, Lania, Victoria) * 4.2- Once you have a solid 6* Hero rank up other copies of that hero to 6* to transcend Daily Dungeon Daily Dungeon is your resource for Elements which are required to rank up Heroes. The sooner you can complete Daily Dungeon the sooner you can Rank up & Transcend your Heroes. Below is a guide for Daily Dungeon; Nightmare DIfficulty (5* Elements) Guide for Nightmare with Feng Yan Raid Raid mode is where you acquire top tier Items. Forming a strong Raid team is necessary if you want Seven Knights best Items. For more info check out the Raid Page World Boss & Debuffs Walkthrough *For a full World Boss Guide see here or check the How To section in the bottom of the page. In world boss mode you have 5 minutes to deal as much damage as possible to that weeks boss. After the 5 minute mark the boss goes berserk, becoming immune to debuffs & a drastic increase in damage. See the World Boss page for in depth info & Guides on how to deal with each boss. Because you'll have to deal with debuffs in World Boss (and most PvE content), before we go further, it's important to know how Debuff effects work. All debuffs are listed in the chart below as-well as how to counter each debuff. Note: Another way to counter debuffs is through Special Traits Now that you have a grasp on Debuff effects let's go into team building. Smart Mode focuses more on team damage then single target damage like world boss. Hero Selection Backliners for PvE Content. There are 3 main damage dealers, Taka Spina & Snipper. While Taka is the best all around, each hero has at least one mode they excel at. See below for more info. 3841 Demon Pascal Dark Crown Prince Guild Dungeon 3113 Raid, WB: Demon Pascal, Castle Rush, Guild Dungeon, Guild Dungeon 2862 Raid, Stormwing, Castle Rush, Guild Dungeon 2894 World Boss, Iron Devourer, Guild Dungeon, Raid, Guild Dungeon White Death Snipper For Normal heroes: Nia should be top priority. Snipper, Spina, are you're 2 top single target DMG dealers (Shane is decent aswell). Lina and Soi are great all around support hero for all PvE content. Hayoung plays like Lina and is best in Guild Raid & Dark Crown prince. Specialized heroes, like Bi Dam, Feng Yan, Heavenia are worth awakening when you have the chance aswell. Other normal heroes to note are Sieg, Nezha, Yu Shin, Sylvia, Da Qiao , Aragon. For Pseudo-Special: They (Rev + NC) are all heroes you want to awaken eventually. Aris is on the top of the list here, followed by Taka The Rev heroes are all good in PvE content outside of boss content, including Tartarus, and have uses in PvP as well. For PvP, Ryan counters Evasion heroes and fits on physical teams, Kyrielle fits on magic and debuff based teams, and Elysia is a solid all around debuff immunity support. Karl is great for Tank comps in PvP, but his PvE use is very limited.s. For Special Heroes: Rachel , Aris, Ace are great picks for PvE Content. Amelia / Elysia are solid all around pick for most PvE content / CC immunity in arena. Rin is a solid all around hero, especially for magic teams. Eileene & Kris work well in Smart Mode, and certain World Bosses. Teo , Jave, Lu Bu are solid backliners for Tartarus & Celestial Tower. Klahan, Mercure, Miho, Vanessa, Karl / Orly, aren't worth building if you still have a bunch of awakened heroes missing imo. Mercure and Roro are mainly on the bench until magic teams come back, but Roro has some use in WB with her Pierce, Debuff Removal, and damage increase. Exclusive Item Selection Item Selection *In Progress Revolutionary Weapons will be the 1st item you should prioritize. They're easy to acquire, cheap, and make a big impact on your PvE damage. These items can be found in the World Boss Shop. You'll want to transcend two Ryan's Crazed Demonic Sword to +10 for your Physical backliners (Taka, and White Death Snipper) . Then two Kyrielle's Bows to +10 for your magic backliner ( Spina ). Pets *In Progress Pets provide a team buff. There are 3 normal pets that you should focus on first. Mick, Mole, & Eri. These pets help with Adventure mode & farming. They increase the drop rate of either Gold, Heroes or Items in adventure. Mick, Mole, Eri. Having these pets helps with your Fodder Farming Game Modes, Mechanics, Tier Lists & Arena Guides How To How_to_-_Awakening|1.1: Awakenings How_to_-_Exclusive_Items|1.2: Exclusive Items How_to_-_Limit_Break|1.3: Limit Break How_to_-_Special_Traits|1.4:Special Traits Debuff Info| Debuff/CC Info |- World Boss Guide|1.5:World Boss How to - Arena|1.6: Arena Guild Dungeon|1.7:Guild Dungeon Smart Mode Tier List|1.8:PVE Heroes Category:How to Category:Seven Knights Guide Category:End Game Content